The Vermont Regional Cancer Center and the Norris Cotton Cancer Center are convening the FOURTH INTERNATIONAL SYMPOSIUM ON PLATINUM COORDINATION COMPLEXES IN CANCER CHEMOTHERAPY for three days, June 22-24, 1983, at Shelburne Farms in Shelburne, Vermont. The purpose of the symposium is to address new developments in the biology, chemistry, pharmacodynamics, toxicology and clinical aspects of platinum and other metal complexes as they relate to cancer therapy. The program is being designed to encourage the efficient exchange of concepts and foster discussion for the development of new concepts in this important area. The program will consist of six scientific sessions including: 1) Biochemistry of Platinum Coordination Complexes led by Stephen J. Lippard; 2) Pharmacology and Pharmacodynamics of Platinum Coordination Complexes led by Charles L. Litterst; 3) Development of New Platinum Antitumor Complexes led by Michael J. Cleare; 4) Toxicology of Platinum Coordination on Complexes led by Miles P. Hacker; 5) Unique Therapeutic Approaches Using Platinum Coordination Complexes led by Joseph H. Burchenal; and 6) Non-platinum Metal Complexes as Antitumor Agents led by Barnett Rosenberg. Each session will include presentations by three invited speakers, the viewing of scientific posters prepared by symposium attendees and open discussion of the posters. The focus will be on recent developments as well as current and planned research in the field. The symposium is being planned and organized under the direction of an Organizing Committee, a Scientific Program Committee and a Local Arrangements Committee. Co-chairmen of the Organizing Committee are Evan B. Douple, Norris Cotton Cancer Center and Irwin H. Krakoff, Director, Vermont Regional Cancer Center. It is anticipated that between 100 and 150 investigators from North America and Europe including chemists, pharmacologists, toxicologists, biochemists, medical oncologists and radiobiologists will participate, and that the proceedinggs of the symposium will be formally published.